


A Little Less Than Pretending

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but we know the truth, or that's what dean thinks, seriously it will all make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: This is NOT Dean. No part of this is Dean in anyway. Yeah he may be under a guy, getting the air sucked out of his lungs, and he may be kind of enjoying it. But that’s just cause he likes making out. Not cause of the black haired, blue eyed boy on top of him. Absolutely not.In fact, this is just a big, huge misunderstanding. That can totally be cleared up.OR the one where Dean and Cas have to fake a relationship for... reasons...





	A Little Less Than Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hola my lovelies!! I am officially back! (And with my longer-than-necessary notes)
> 
> Welcome to my new series ALLTP (or in my brain; ALT ;P) -- which yes, I did make the title as I was publishing it ^.^

This is NOT Dean. No part of this is Dean in anyway. Yeah he may be under a guy, getting the air sucked out of his lungs, and he may be kind of enjoying it. But that’s just cause he likes making out. Not cause of the black haired, blue eyed boy on top of him. Absolutely not.

In fact, this is just a big, huge misunderstanding. That can totally be cleared up. We just have to start at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the little like start to it, cause I actually don't even have the first chapter done yet lol -- but I'm going to try to update on the 23rd of every month! Key word : try.
> 
> If you want, check out my other story or any of my other social medias! And kudos and comments really help give me motivation to pop these out faster!
> 
> My other series : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147946  
> My Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/shoeless_sam/  
> My comics : https://tapas.io/zoeastrid1/series


End file.
